Current orthopedic pre-surgery and post-surgery joint examinations, as well as follow up therapy and evaluation, involve a need for a patient to visit a facility where physicians and imaging equipment are located. The physician visit and the use of the imaging equipment increase the costs associated with joint procedures. What is needed, but not currently available, is a way for patients to get these examinations accomplished in their home environment, using equipment commonly already present in the home, or which can be purchased at relatively low cost. Further, there is a need to identify desired methods of remediation given the exam results.